Heart Broken
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: When Erza overhears her friends' coversation, she finds out that Jellal proposed to her so not to hurt her. Erza tries her best to hide her emotions, but what will she do when Jellal takes a blow for her, and has a slim chance to live?
1. Matchmaking Demons

_Heart Broken_

_(Inspired by ahsinam33's 'He Loves Me Not')_

**Chapter 1**

**Matchmaking Demons**

**Erza's P.O.V**

It was just another normal day in Fairy Tail; a certain ice mage and dragon slayer were coraling, Levy was _trying_ to read, Gajeel was eating iron, and Elfman was continusly shouting "man".

The guild was as rambuctious as ever; tables flying about, along with barrels, instruments, and surpsingly, the request board.

Normally, I would be storming over to Natsu and Gray, and telling them not to fight. Well, as they like to say, order them to stop fighting.

"Erza, aren't you gonna stop them?" Lucy asked, pointing at the two coraling mages.

"I guess." I replied.

Currently, I was kind of tired, and not in the mood to do much.

"Ice Cube!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Will you two be quiet?" I asked sternly; intenseley staring into their now wide eyes.

"Aye!" Natsu yelped, jumping backwards.

"Yes ma'm!" Gray shrieked.

"Those 2 will never change." I thought with a smile. "No matter how hard I try."

After a little while, the two started fighting again.

"Gray, did you know, that you are idiotic?" asked Natsu.

"No," Gray replied half hartedly. "But I know that you are on the top ten jerk list."

The two glared at each other, and proceeded to pound each other with their fists.

"Not again." Lucy groaned.

The celestial mage was trying to write her novel, but wasn't writing much, thanks to Natsu and Gray.

I shot the two a look, and Natsu jumped into Gray's arms. Lucy giggled, and then burst out laughing.

"Someone get me a camera!" Lucy shouted.

"WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed, immeadeitly jumping off of an annoyed Gray's arms.

"I'm just kidding." Lucy chuckled. "You can be so dense."

"I am not dense!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

**Jellal's P.O.V**

"We need to go on a job." Ultear groaned.

"I agree." Meredy chimed in. "Rewards aren't that big these days."

"Well at least we get our full rewards." I noted. "Unlike Team Natsu."

"Yeah, they're always destroying things." Meredy said. "Like mountains, cities, and more mountains."

"Yeesh."

"Well, if they weren't destructive wouldn't the guild be boring?"

"Now that you put it that way, yes."

"That's why Fairy Tail is the most ramboutious group in the city." I said.

"Some people find it hard to believe that some people are sane." Meredy giggled.

"Who is sane in Fairy Tail any ways?" I asked.

"Wendy." Ultear replied. "Though, I'm not so sure about you."

"What do you mean?" I said with a puzzled tone. "I'm not chaotic."

"Usually," Ultear said. "But when Ichyia comes barging into the guild, you go absouluelty nuts."

"I can't help it!" I protested. "He's freaky!"

"You just wanna keep him away from Erza don't you?" Meredy cooed. "Kawaii!"

"You guys sound like Mirajane." I said, sweatdropping.

"We know," Meredy and Ultear said at the same time. "Our point exactly."

"Huh?"

"We're matchmaking demons too…" they said grimly.

"Oh great." I groaned. "Now there's three demons in the guild.

**Erza's P.O.V**

"They tease you a lot, eh?" I said.

"Yep." Jellal sighed. "And it stinks that I have to go on missions with them."

"Hey!" Meredy and Ultear shouted from across the room.

"It seems they are planning something with Mirajane." Jellal said. "Doesn't sound good."

"You should see Mira on Valentine's day." I whispered. "She's like a invicible demon!"

"I've heard the horrors from Natsu." Jellal whispered back. "He says she's basically a devilish cupid on valentine's day."

"New members think she's sweet when the first meet her." I explained. "Later, they regret thinking that."

"Strange, that hasn't happened to me yet." Said Jellal with a chuckle.

"That's proabbly because Ultear is your matchmaking demon." I said. "She's probably just as bad."

"I heard that!" Ultear screeched.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I had just overheard Erza and Jellal's conversation, and silently agreed in my head.

Mirajane was pracitcally a devilish cupid on valnetine's day. She wanted people to be in love, but she did it in a do-it-or-die sorta way. Man was she clever; using her satan soul to threaten people, or she had Freed trap two people in runes, and then they would have to kiss in order to get out.

I chuckled at the memory. Mirajane had trapped a certain scarlet haired mage and a former wizard saint in a rune cage. Erza nearly fainted at the fact that Jellal was kissing her.

But, the fun ended. She managed to trap Natsu and I in a rune cage too. Luckily, Natsu made the kiss quick, so it wasn't that embarassing.

Though, the funniest thing that happened that day, was with Gray and Juvia. Usually, it's the boy that kisses the girl first, but in this case, it was the opposite. Juvia's kiss was so passionate, and it lasted a long time too.

Natsu's face was tomato red after laughing so hard, he collapsed to the ground and rolled back and forth.

Gray got his revenge the next day; he had taken a picture of Natsu and I kissing. But I managed to rip it before Gray got a chance to show Blue Pegasaus.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Phoenix: **Phew! I just re-wrote this whole chapter!

**Happy: **Re-wrote? What happened?

**Phoenix: **This was the first romance fic I've written, and when I read it again, I thought it sucked big, big time.

**Happy: **What inspired you to write a romance fic? For what I know, you don't really like romance.

**Phoenix: **The story, "He Loves Me Not" by ahsinam33!

**Happy: **I think Ultear read it before. She said it was good.

**Phoenix: **Of course, it's epic!

**Happy: **So, what's your opinion on romance now?

**Phoenix: **It's awesome! I love writing romance stories now!

**Happy: **Wow, you can change fast.

**Phoenix: **Romance is so gentle, yet harsh at the same time. Ya know what I mean?

**Happy: **Er…

**Phoenix: **I mean, it just brings tears to the eyes when someone's heart has been broken.

**Happy: **Um…

**Phoenix: **And the stories are just so passionate, moving, and just…breath-taking.

**Happy: **You're weird.

**Phoenix: **Thanks! I love being weird, that means I can creep people out.

**Happy: **You are _very_ weird.

**Phoenix: **Wah! Happy's mean!

**Happy: **WHAT THE?!

**Phoenix: **I'm just kidding. See ya later, mina!

- Warrior Phoenix

**(^.^)**


	2. Spies

**Chapter 2**

**Spies**

**Erza's P.O.V**

"Natsu, are there any good missions on the request board?" Lucy asked. "I need to pay my rent."

"Lucy, you say you need to pay your rent way too much." Happy teased. "Do you use up your jewels buying clothes?"

"No way you damned cat!"

"Hey Luce!" Natsu shouted. "I think this is a good one!"

The dragonslayer walked over, and slammed the piece of paper down, causing the table to shake violently.

"My fish!" Happy cried. "Natsu you meanie!"

"It's just fish." Gray noted.

"No it isn't!" Happy protested. "It isn't _just_ fish!"

"Then what is it?"

"A mythical wonder." Happy replied. "But how could it not be? It's aroma is salty, and fresh. Sweet, yet spicy. It's juicness feels warm in my tummy, and brings smiles to everyone!"

"Very…intresting…" Gray said akwardly. "Good job…Happy…"

"Come on guys, lets go!" Natsu shouted.

"Coming!"

**Jellal's P.O.V**

"So Jellal, when are you and Erza getting married?" Ultear asked, again.

"For the hundreth time, we don't know yet!" I replied with an annoyed tone.

"You just don't want to tell us, don't you?" Meredy cooed.

"Yeah, you just don't want to tell us." Ultear agreed. "Aww, so cute!"

"Stop it guys." I demanded. "It's getting really annoying."

"Fine." The two sighed. "You're no fun."

"Whatever."

~X~

"Jellal, when are you gonna marry Erza?" asked Mirajane.

"I don't know yet." I replied. "And why does everyone keep asking that?"

"They just want to know, that's all." Mirajane replied. "Besides, it's just a harmless question."

"Yeah, sure." I drawled.

"Any ways, I wanted to talk to you about something." Mirajane said, starting to dry another cup.

"What?"

"There's some rumor going through the guild that you don't actually love Erza." Mirajane replied. "Is it true?"

"No way!" I replied. "Why on earth would I propose to Erza if I don't even love her?"

"Because you don't want to hurt her." Mirajane answered. "Everyone knows that she loves you."

"If I don't love Erza, but didn't want to hurt her, I wouldn't propose to her any ways." I said. "That's because, she would eventually find out that I did it so not to hurt her, and she would be hurt even more!"

"You do have a point there." Mirajane nodded. "But do you truly love her?"

"Of course." I replied. "And why wouldn't I? She's sweet, smart, strong, and not to mention beautiful."

"Aww, that's so cute." Mirajane giggled.

"Not again." I groaned.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"That really is cute." I said with a smile.

"What's cute?" Juvia asked.

"Mirajane asked Jellal if he really loved Erza." I started in reply. "And he said, why wouldn't he? Erza's sweet, smart, strong, and not to mention beautiful."

"Aww." Juvia sighed. "Juvia wishes Gray-sama would stay stuff like that about her."

"Hold on a second." A voice asked from behind me. "Jellal said Erza is sweet?"

I turned around and saw Natsu, followed by Gray.

"Yeah." I replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"How is Erza sweet?" Natsu asked shockingly. "She's like a monster!"

"Don't say that out loud!" Gray hissed.

"Whoops." Natsu laughed nervously.

"You do have a point there." I said. "But Erza really _is_ sweet."

"She's only sweet in front of Jellal." Happy piped up. "And that's because she liiiikes him."

"Oh Happy."

**Erza's P.O.V**

"So Ultear's bothering you again." I said with a small grin.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and I had just returned from out job. It was a simple one, and we returnd quite early. Much to our luck, the job was in a forest, so there were no damage costs.

"How can you think that's funny?" Jellal asked with a slightly shocked tone. "She gets annoying!"

"Aww, you look so cute when you're mad."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just kidding." I laughed. "Besides, I don't really like it when you're angry."

"Why?" Jellal asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I don't know." I sighed. "It just reminds me of when you were possessed."

"It does?"

"Yeah," I answered. "It just does."

Jellal pulled me closer to him, and began to stroke my hair. It felt nice; his fingers gliding through my tresses. When he stopped, I leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're adorable, know that?" he asked.

I felt my face grow red, and burried my face in his shoulder. Jellal just chuckled, and continued stroking my hair.

_"You're embarassing me, Jellal."_

**Meredy's P.O.V**

"Aww, they are so cute together." Ultear sighed.

"I know what you mean." I whispered in agreement.

Currently, Ultear and I were spying on Jellal and Erza. We did it all the time, and the two never seemed to notice. We weren't trying to ruin their privacy, but we just wanted tocheck_ up_ on them.

"How come we've never seen them kiss, on the lips?" Ultear asked, just as Erza planted kiss on Jellal's cheek.

"We don't spy on them every day." I replied. "Plus, we'll see them kiss on the lips when they get married."

"Great, when are they getting married?" Ultear asked half heartedly. "I don't know, Jellal won't tell us."

"Shh!" I shushed, half laughing.

"Oops, sorry."

**Jellal's P.O.V**

"Hey Erza, did you just hear something?" I asked.

"No." Erza replied.

"I swore I heard something though." I said. "I just know it."

"Maybe Ultear and Meredy are spying on us." Erza suggested. "Again." She added quietly.

I chuckled. About a month after Erza and I started dating, we found out that Ultear and Meredy would spy on us from time to time. But we never told them that we knew.

One day, I was going to get my revenge on them. Some sweet, sweet revenge. I knew Erza would help, because she absoulutely hated it when people interfered with her privacy.

"Jellal," Erza whispered. "Why do Ultear and Meredy spy on us?"

"So they can embarrass me." I whispered in reply. "Or they are helping Mirajane with her devilish plans."

"Devilish?" Erza repeated. "Isn't that bit too…dark?"

"Maybe." I replied. "But honestly, her plans are devilish."

"Oh Jellal." Erza smiled, snuggling closer to me.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Phoenix:** Yay! Chapter 2 is done!

**Happy:** How many chapters are there gonna be for this story?

**Phoenix: **I dunno…

**Happy:** But isn't the author supposed to know how many chapters he or she is gonna write?

**Phoenix: **Yeah, but I don't care.

**Happy:** Don't you want to become an author?

**Phoenix:** Yep! It's my number one dream!

**Happy:** My number one dream is to marry Carla.

**Phoenix: **You know what, I support Cappy.

**Happy:** Thanks for shipping us. :-)

**Phoenix:** But, I ship JeRza more.

**Happy:** What's so good about JeRza?

**Phoenix:** Erza and Jellal are meant to be! They are just sooo cute together. *sighs* Thanks a lot Mashima, you ruined the best JeRza momment in history.

**Happy: **Mashima-sensei needs to get Carla to marry me.

**Phoenix:** I swear, if Erza and Jellal don't get married and have kids, I'm gonna go hunt down Hiro-sama for making all the JeRza fans die.

**Happy: **Wait…what?

**Phoenix:** If JeRza doesn't go cannon in Fairy Tail, I'm gonna go insane! I'll run around my house and bust down the walls!

**Happy:** You sound like Natsu. *sweatdrops*

**Phoenix:** And then, I'll write a ton of JeRza fanfics to keep myself, and other JeRza fans happy! *starts to plan stories* YEAH!

**Happy:** Wow, you are a hard core JeRza shipper.

**Phoenix:** GO JERZA! WHOOP! WHOOP! GO JERZA! YEAH!

**Happy:** Read and review folks. *sweatdrops*

**Phoenix:** See ya next chapter mina! *starts daydreaming about JeRza*

- Warrior Phoenix

**(^_^)**


	3. Shocking News

**Chapter 3**

**Shocking News**

**Erza's P.O.V**

"I'm bored." Natsu complained. "So, so bored."

"Shut up." Gray groaned. "You're making my ears hurt."

"You shut up."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed. "I AM TRYING TO WRITE HERE!"

"A-aye." The two boys trembled.

"Lucy, are you taking scary lessons from Erza?" Max joked.

"Say that again." I growled. "I dare you…"

"Yep, Lucy's taking scary lessons…"

"Jellal, do you think Erza's scary?" Ultear asked.

"Oh, be quiet." Jellal grumbled in reply.

"It's just a harmless question."

"Shut up!"

"Again, you are no fun." Ultear sighed.

~X~

Later that evening, I was heading back to Fairy Hills for a good night's sleep.

Earlier today, Natsu and Gray started fighting, and destroyed the bar. Then, Natsu and Gajeel started fighting, and they destroyed the stage. After that, Gray joined their brawl, and destroyed the 2nd floor.

Laxus, who was sitting up there at the time, came crashing down. He beat up the three, destroying the infirmary in the process.

In the end, I had to help everyone fix the bar, the stage, the 2nd floor, and the infirmary. It took a long time, and was very tiring.

"Oh Natsu." I sighed. "Always destroying things."

On the way out, I caught a piece of my friends' conversation. I expected it to be about our next job, or how Gray should fix his stripping problem, or when Lucy would let us read her novel, but it wasn't any of those things.

_"Jellal said, why on earth would I propose to Erza…I don't even love her!"_

I was now frozen in my place. Jellal had really said that? _'But, how come he didn't tell me?' _I could feel tears forming in my eyes. _'Does that mean, he really has a fiancee?'_

_"Then he said, she would eventually find out, that he did that so not to hurt her."_

Was it true? Did Jellal really have a fiancee? _'You could've just told me, Jellal.'_ Tears seeped into my eyes as I determindly tried to hold them back. I succeded slightly, but still felt like crying. _'I can't believe he was just trying to protect me.'_

I quickly walked out of the guild, and onto the street. Tears blurred my eyes, unabling me to see in the dim light of the street lamps. A light drizzle started to fall from the sky; it's scent fresh and sharp.

I took in a few shaky breaths of it, and then slowly let it out. I felt a little bit better, but was still overwhelmed with shock.

"Jellal doesn't actually love me?" I thought. "Why did fate have to do this to me?"

All I've ever wanted, was to be with the one I loved most for an eternity. Jellal was the one I loved most, for he had always been there for me, good times and bad. He never left my side, and comforted me when I was sad.

My feelings for him wasn't just friendship any more, but afffection. I loved him with all my heart, and would never let him go. Yet, his feelings weren't the same. He just thought of me as a friend.

"Being _just_ friends isn't that bad, right?" I asked myself. "It's not like he hates me or something."

That didn't help. I felt like sobbing uncontrollably, but that would be embarassing to do in the middle of a street.

Wiping away my tears, I slowly walked back home. I hoped that this was all a dream, and that when I woke up, everything was fine.

Yet, that didn't seem possible. I just some how knew all of this was real. I knew that I wouldn't be with Jellal for an eternity. I knew Jellal didn't actually love me. I knew he did all of this as so not to hurt me.

_"Why?"_

**~X~**

"Erza, you're acting strange." Jellal said with a bewildered look.

"I am?" I asked wearily.

"Yeah," Jellal replied. "You aren't eating strawberry cheesecake like you usually do."

"Oh…" I said, aimlessly staring at my plate.

"Don't tell me you're drunk." Jellal said half joking, half worried.

"Very funny." I drawled.

"But you really are acting strange." Jellal said. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

**Jellal's P.O.V**

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." Erza replied.

I knew something was wrong, but Erza just wouldn't tell me. Maybe something was just on her mind, and she would tell me later; when there was more privacy.

The scarlet haired mage looked at me, and I noticed something in her eyes. They were shiner than usual, as if they were covered in tears.

_"Is she…crying?"_

But, everything was going fine. And I could certainly tell those weren't tears of joy either. Nothing extremely awesome was going on right now, and she wasn't smiling her beautiful smile.

I sighed at the thought of her smile. It was always full of kindess and compassion; it just made me happy seeing it. And it was more beautiful than any other old smile.

"Jellal," Erza suddenly said. "Do you…have a fiancee?"

"Of course not." I replied. "I've told you that at least a million times."

Erza smiled slightly, but I could tell it wasn't her real smile. Don't get me wrong, it was still nice and all, but it wasn't as happy as usual. Now I knew something was defenetily wrong.

"Sorry, I just have something on my mind." Erza said.

"Good, I thought something was wrong." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Nothing's wrong."

**Erza's P.O.V**

"Of course not." Jellal replied. "I've told you that a million times."

A pang of guilt rippled through me. Jellal was lying so not to hurt me. Though I appreciated the fact he didn't want to cause me any more pain, I wanted the truth; it would be better that way.

"Sorry, I just have something on my mind." I lied.

"Good, I thought something was wrong." Jellal said with a sigh of relief.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied again, flashing him a fake smile.

"That's a relief."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Phoenix: **Phew, and I'm done with chapter 3!

**Happy: **Aye! But can you give me more screen time?

**Phoenix: **Maybe, but this story is mainly revolving around Jellal and Erza.

**Happy: **Can you write a romance fic revoloving around Cappy?

**Phoenix: **I dunno, I'm only good at writing JeRza romance.

**Happy: **How about NaLu?

**Phoenix: **Eh, mine aren't as good.

**Happy: **You could still try.

**Phoenix: **Maybe I will, when I have time.

**Happy: **What do you mean? When you have time?

**Phoenix: **I already have 21 stories to write.

**Happy: **Wow…R & R!

**Phoenix: **See ya later, mina!

- Warrior Phoenix

**(^.^)**


End file.
